


Iwannawritekagerou: Setocest

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, dark!seto, it got... weird, iwannawritekagerou, the other characters are there, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. Setocest: During Kuroha's attack, they are dragged off by dark versions of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Setocest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO UH I HAD A KIK CONVERSATION WITH SOME FRIENDS AND I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE BLOG AND REQUESTS AND THEN THIS…

Put simply; Seto had no idea what just happened. One minute the dan were trying to survive Kuroha, the next they were being dragged off by well… themselves.  
It had been way to sudden to react. Seto had whirled around to see Kido being yanked by her hair by a blue haired girl in black with purple eyes and sharing shocking resemblance. Kano had been hauled by a sobbing, black haired version of him with black eyes. Behind him, a high pitched scream resounded and Marry was hustled away by a grey haired version of her with intense pink eyes. Before Seto could even attempt to try and save them, he was in a head lock with what he assumed was a version of himself.  
He was dragged from the room into a sectioned off area. He was dumped on the floor and his hands were tied. The door slammed shut and he was turned onto his back. An upside face appeared in his line of vision and the brunette felt his breath catch in his throat. Sunken green eyes stared down at him from a pale face of someone who had not once stepped outside, crowned by snow white hair. Pale lips turned up in a mock version of a smile and Seto felt dread crawl over him.  
"So you are me and I am you?"  
Seto gulped and could only stare up at him in complete horror. The blank green eyes, staring straight into him made him feel queasy. He had always thought of green of something calming, of nature and trees but staring into these eyes he could only feel his stomach roll.  
The pale lips pulled back to reveal fangs more terrifying than any animal and a dark chuckle escaped.  
"What has cat got your tongue?"  
Seto had to hold down vomiting at the sound of his own voice being twisted and warped into a dark perversion.  
The mouth smiled even wider and those horrible dark green eyes showed their first sign of emotion.  
Lust. Skin crawling lust.  
Seto's eyes widened in terror. His throat clogged over and his stomach curled. Tears pricked his eyes and he began to shake.  
Seeing this the mouth widened even more and those awful eyes narrowed.  
"Well I'll just have to steal it back now won't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did I just write? Someone please tell me.


End file.
